Knights of the Old Republic
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: When searching for a document for a school assignment, Talon and Kali find some very interesting information about the way life in the galaxy used to be and get sucked into it. :ON HIATUS:


_Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy_

_Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others_

_Jedi respect all life, in any form_

_Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them for the good of the galaxy_

_Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training_

"Look at this," Talon scoffed, gesturing toward a hologram image. Closer observation would reveal a visual of an old, yellowing, crumpled piece of parchment. Words were etched in swirly letters upon it, spelling out the code of the Knights of old. "Just look at this. It's no wonder so many people turned to the Dark Side. All this meaningless drivel drove them to it."

Talon's companion, Kali, looked up from the ancient scripture she was decoding, a mildly interested look on her humanoid features.

"Yes, well," she said in her usual passive tone, "There must have been something that got them there in the first place."

Talon scoffed. The entire concept of Jedi following the path of light was beyond him. If he had been around back in the days of the Republic, his views might have been different. But he didn't. It was the age of dictatorship in the galaxy, the former Queen Amidala's policies and treaties long gone. Not that anyone remembered them any more. The only way Talon and Kali knew was because they had stumbled across a manuscript regarding the times when going through a stack of case files for a research project. They had gotten hooked immediately.

Further exploration revealed more papers, more information that the government tried to keep under-wraps. Kali fell in love with the old government regime, Talon, the legends and history of the Jedi Knights and their bitter rivals, the Sith Lords. Both students began spending more and more time in the library doing research, learning as much as they possibly could about their new topics of interests.

"Hey, look at this," Talon motioned for Kali to join him. Kali inwardly groaned and cast a longing glance at the parchment she was deciphering before setting it aside and striding across the room, stepping over piles and piles of improperly sorted documents.

"What?" She sighed upon reaching him, figuring the object he wanted to show her was something she would care nothing about, such as another old Jedi artifact.

"Check it out." Talon pointed at something on the floor in front of him. Upon closer inspection, Kali saw it to be a globe, spherical in shape, black in color. As Talon moved to remove it from the dusty confines of the corner, it seemed to flash red. Kali shook her head slightly. It couldn't be. The thing didn't just change color, as if it had sensed Talon reaching out to it. She was seeing things. That was it. She was seeing things that weren't really there.

Talon lifted it easily with one hand and the two sat back on the ground to observe it. It was the size of an average human's palm and was unblemished with the exception of one long gash in the side. A piece of metal or something rested in one end of the gash, and it seemed almost as if the material would act like a switch of some sort if pushed in the correct direction. Closer observation told Kali that it was not black, as she had originally thought, but instead a purple so deep that it gave the illusion of black unless the light hit it in exactly the right way.

"What'd you suppose this thing does?" Talon asked, gesturing to the switch.

Kali shook her head.

"How in the world would I know? You're the one who found it, after all."

Talon rolled his eyes and continued inspecting the orb. A cold chill shot up Kali's spine as his fingers brushed the opening. She shook it off and continued her mental analysis of what the new object could do. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost missed Talon's question to her.

"Do you think I should do it?"

"Do what?"

Talon sighed in exasperation.

"Push the switch or whatever in the seven systems it is."

"Why would you do that?"

Talon shot Kali a look of haughty superiority.

"To see what it does, duh."

"And what happens if it blows up the entire room, huh? Did you think about that?"

"Um...nooooooo."

Kali muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "Boys!" Talon ignored her and flicked the metal along the length of the hole. Immediately the room began to spin and contort and the two found the world around them dissipating as everything spun out of control.

**To be continued...**

**Eventually.**


End file.
